Moreau versus Alenko
by DBoleyn
Summary: Siempre he pensado que Joker debería haber sido una opción romántica en Mass Effect. Esta es la historia de lo que podría haber pasado... Shenko plus Shep/Joker
1. Introducciones

Esta historia es mi primer fanfic sobre Mass Effect. Intentaré reducir los spoilers al mínimo, aunque siempre aparecerán algunas pequeñas cosas del argumento. Ésta es, ante todo y sobre todo, una historia romántica. Creo que es la primera en castellano, así que espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 1: Introducciones

A Jane Shepard el puesto de comandante de la Normandía la había pillado por sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes en el campo de batalla, pero nunca había tenido una nave entera bajo su control. Y menos aún una nave como aquella. Desde las dársenas, en el puerto de atraque de la Ciudadela, Jane escudriñó la elegante estructura de metal, tan distinta a otras naves que había conocido. Y también estaba el tema de ser un espectro...

Jane cogió aire y avanzó por el finger que servía como puente entre la dársena y la nave. Las puertas se abrieron a su paso para dejarla acceder al recinto de descontaminación. Una voz metálica explicó el procedimiento mientras un suave vapor cubría a la espectro. El escáner recorrió un par de veces la sala y, finalmente, la puerta que daba acceso a la Normandía se abrió ante Sephard. A un lado estaba la cabina de vuelo, al otro la sala de navegación. Más allá se encontraban los accesos a las dependencias de los oficiales y marines, los motores, almacenes y demás. Shepard sólo había volado una vez en la Normandía, en el viaje que la llevó a Eden Prime. Apenas había tomado contacto con algunos de los -por así llamarlos- habitantes de aquella maravilla tecnológica. Y sin embargo ahora era su comandante. ¿Por dónde empezar?

- Comandante -Shepard se giró al escuchar la voz familiar del teniente Alenko. El hombre, alto y delgado, de ojos y cabello oscuros, se acercó a ella y realizó un saludo militar. Shepard correspondió con el mismo gesto-. Enhorabuena por su nombramiento. Es un orgullo haber servido con usted.

Shepard asintió con gravedad, y después dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio ía conocido al teniente Kaidan Alenko en la desastrosa misión de reconocimiento de Eden Prime. Aquello había sido más que un reconocimiento. Los geth habían invadido la colonia humana convirtiendo a los colonos en una especie de zombies descontrolados. Todo había sido destruído. Solo la soldado Ashley Williams y un par de científicos habían conseguido escapar. Y después habían encontrado la dichosa baliza...

- Parece que me tendréis por aquí durante algún tiempo -dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando tal vez a la soldado Williams. Alenko no pudo menos que sonreír ante la actitud despreocupada de la espectro-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- La mayoría de permiso en la Ciudadela hasta mañana -Alenko se encogió de hombros-. Me he quedado para... En fin, por si necesitaba algo mientras... Vaya...

Shepard clavó una mirada interrogativa en el soldado, que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado repentinamente turbado.

- Bien, me alegra que alguien se haya quedado para decirme hola. Gracias, Alenko -Shepard pegó un ligero puñetazo en el hombro del soldado, que no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa-. Me vendrá muy bien una cerveza. ¿Hay alguien más a bordo que pueda compartirla?

Alenko frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

- Creo que Joker estaba todavía en la cabina de vuelo.

- Bien -Shepard dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia allí-. Alenko, vete preparando la bebida, nos vemos en la sala de descanso dentro de un rato.

- Claro, comandante.

Shepard avanzó por el pasillo entre monitores de tonos rojizos que mostraban diferentes métricas e informes. La cabina de vuelo estaba casi al lado de la puerta de acceso a la Normandía, así que no tardó mucho en alcanzar su destino. Joker parecía entretenido revisando algunas de las pantallas que tenía a su izquierda, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- Comandante...

- Las noticias vuelan -Shepard se dejó caer aparatosamente en la silla del copiloto y empezó a curiosear la miríada de botones que se extendían ante ella.

- Sí, si estás a cargo de las comunicaciones -replicó el piloto con un deje irónico en la voz-. Enhorabuena por el nombramiento. Por los dos.

- Gracias, Joker -respondió la espectro, utilizando el mote que había usado antes el teniente Alenko-. Imagino que ése no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿me equivoco?

- Jeff Mureau. Jeff "Joker" Mureau –el piloto se quitó la gorra azul a modo de presentación y Shepard aprovechó para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Pelirrojo oscuro, de ojos castaños, delgado y fibroso. El piloto la obsequió con una sonrisa de medio lado y se encasquetó la gorra de nuevo, para después volver a concentrarse en uno de los paneles a su izquierda.

- Si has terminado, podrías unirte al teniente Alenko y a mí en la sala de descanso. Esperaba poder tomarme una cerveza para celebrar mi… nombramiento. Y de paso, podrías explicarme de dónde viene lo de Joker.

El piloto asintió levemente.

- Claro, solo estaba repasando los controles. Rutina –Joker movió algunas palancas y la cabina quedó sumida en una tenue oscuridad-. ¿Vamos?

Shepard se puso de pie de un salto y observó con sorpresa cómo el piloto recogía una muleta del suelo. El hombre se acercó hasta ella cojeando ligeramente.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No me digas que no lo sabías… –Joker chasqueó la lengua contrariado-. Padezco la enfermedad de Vrolik. Bueno, no exactamente esa versión... o ya estaría muerto. En definitiva, soy el hombre de cristal. No me pidas que haga mucho ejercicio físico. Al menos, no ejercicio violento –explicó guiñándole un ojo.

- No sabía nada. Pero…

- Mis huesos son más frágiles de lo normal, comandante, pero eso no me impide ser el mejor jodido piloto de la galaxia. Todo lo que soy, toda mi hoja de servicios, me la he ganado a pulso. Puede que no sirva para boxeador, pero soy el único que es capaz de domar a esta maravilla –Joker dio unas palmadas afectuosas sobre la pared de la nave.

- Nunca lo hubiese dicho por tu aspecto. Pareces bastante fuerte...

Joker sonrió.

- Sí, claro, unas cuantas horas de sano ejercicio rehabilitador no me las quita nadie... Pero dudo mucho que pueda acompañaros en ninguna misión. Hace tres semanas me rompí la pierna haciendo el idiota en la Ciudadela. Y... duele.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor Joker se apoyó contra la barandilla y cruzó los brazos contra el pecho, la muleta apoyada en la pared.

- La mejor nave de la galaxia y uno de los ascensores más lentos del universo -Shepard asintió divertida-. Lo siento, comandante, esto es algo que no está en mis manos arreglar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso, el teniente Alenko les esperaba con un par de botellas sobre la mesa. El marine saludó al piloto con un movimiento de cabeza que el otro correspondió con un gesto de la mano. Shepard tomó asiento entre ellos y sirvió un par de vasos para ella y para el piloto. Alenko se apresuró a inaugurar el brindis:

- Por la primera espectro de la humanidad.

- Y nueva comandante del Normandía -añadió Joker.

- Gracias teniente Alenko, teniente Mureau -dijo Shepard. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y después dirigió una sonrisa a los dos hombres, que la miraban con curiosidad-. No es que sea precisamente un premio esto de tener que salvar a la galaxia... Pero el embajador Udina parecía muy satisfecho.

Alenko dejó escapar una risa.

- Todos cargamos con alguna etiqueta para mayor gloria de la humanidad, comandante. Solo que ser espectro tiene sus ventajas.

Shepard alzó un ceja y miró sorprendida al soldado moreno.

- ¿Cuál es tu etiqueta, Alenko?

- Biótico. L-2. Marine... Tengo muchas.

- ¿Un L-2? -Joker dejó escapar un silbido-. Creía que la mayoría se habían vuelto locos.

Alenko se encogió de hombros.

- Tuve suerte. Sólo -remarcó cada sílaba con ironía- tengo migrañas. Pero dadas las alternativas, me quedo con mis dolores de cabeza y mis tortillas de medigel.

Shepard frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada. Los bióticos eran capaces de controlar los campos de efecto de masa. Podían crear escudos, empujar objetos o alzar cosas por los aires. Y los L-2 eran los más poderosos, aunque había muy pocos. Shepard conocía muy bien el tema, ella misma era una biótica, aunque de otra generación. Los L-3 eran mucho más estables, no sufrían las consecuencias de un poder desmesurado. La espectro observó a Kaidan con renovado interés.

- Y ¿cuáles son tus etiquetas, Joker? -preguntó dirigiéndose al piloto.

Joker esbozó aquella sonrisa suya de perdonavidas.

- Puede imaginárselas, comandante: Soy "el mejor piloto de la Alianza". Incluso podría añadir que soy "el mejor y más atractivo piloto de la Alianza"... Aunque lo normal es que la gente solo se quede con que soy un lisiado.

Jane se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta, aunque Joker no parecía muy afectado. La autoestima del piloto estaba a la par que sus habilidades, si era cierta la mitad de las cosas que el capitán Anderson había contado de él. Jane carraspeó y por un momento los tres guardaron un silencio incómodo.

- Debería retirarme -dijo finalmente la espectro-. Mañana hay que preparar el plan de infiltración en Artema Tau y llevo día y medio sin dormir -los hombres asintieron y se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo que ella-. Vosotros también deberíais descansar.

Jane abandonó la mesa y se dirigió a su camarote privado. No había puesto los pies en él todavía, ya que el día anterior todavía era solo una teniente y había tenido que dormir en un cubículo en la zona de la tripulación, al igual que el resto de los soldados. La habitación era amplia, aunque austera, y gran parte del espacio lo ocupaba una mesa con dos ordenadores. Había un espacio para sus cosas personales, que ya habían sido trasladadas allí, y un pequeño baño privado. Todo un lujo. La espectro se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. En sus sueños las caóticas imágenes que la baliza proteana le había introducido en el cerebro se mezclaron con los rostros de Kaidan Alenko y Jeff "Joker" Mureau.


	2. Después de Artemis Tau

Pequeño spoiler sobre la misión en Artemis Tau, que espero no sea muy grave. Las cosas avanzan poco a poco, pero aún le estoy tomando el pulso a este fic.

CAPÍTULO 2: Después de Artemis Tau

Joker planeó sobre el planeta rojizo sin perder de vista la señal del mako, el vehículo terrestre que la Normandía utilizaba en sus misiones de tierra. Shepard, Alenko y aquel extraño alien turiano, Garrus, habían entrado en una especie de complejo subterráneo y llevaban dentro más de veinte minutos.

_La interesante vida del piloto_ –pensó Joker-. _Dejar a los demás en su posición, orbitar alrededor del planeta, vigilar que nadie te tire un torpedo… _

La luz roja del intercomunicador comenzó a parpadear. La voz de Shepard crepitó en la distancia.

- Joker, Joker, ¿me recibes? Cambio.

Joker se apresuró a activar las comunicaciones.

_Mierda._

- Alto y claro, comandante. Cambio.

- Joker, necesito que nos saques de aquí ahora mismo. Todo esto… -un ruido extraño interrumpió la comunicación- …derrumbar.

- Deme diez minutos, comandante –respondió el piloto mientras pasaba rápidamente del modo automático al manual y giraba a la Normandía hacia la posición de la señal.

- Que sean cinco.

- Cinco, pues.

Joker sacó a la Normandía de su posición geoestacionaria sobre Artemis Tau y atravesó la atmósfera como una exhalación. En tierra las cosas parecían haberse puesto feas. El rojo intenso del planeta estaba ahora justificado por nuevas erupciones volcánicas, algunas cercanas a la zona de aterrizaje. Los sensores de la nave detectaban movimientos sísmicos en toda la zona.

_Pero ¿qué demonios…?_

Joker rastreó la señal del mako hasta una posición elevada –afortunadamente- y buscó un lugar para aterrizar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los operarios de la zona de carga y descarga le avisaron de que el mako estaba de nuevo a salvo en el interior de la Normandía. Joker no perdió el tiempo y abandonó la inestable superficie del planeta, feliz por poder dejar atrás aquel infierno de lava. Una vez fuera de la atmósfera terrestre, programó el piloto automático para seguir la sencilla ruta hacia el relé más cercano. Diez horas. Tiempo suficiente para un descanso.

Shepard convocó a los miembros de su equipo a una reunión táctica poco tiempo después de regresar a la Normandía. Todos se distribuyeron en los cómodos asientos que bordeaban la sala de mando, de forma circular. Alenko se sentó al lado de la soldado Williams, que había pasado a ser parte del equipo gracias a su experiencia con los NET en Eden Prime. A su lado estaba el turiano, Garrus, un ex–policía de la Ciudadela, decidido a perseguir a Saren hasta el fin del mundo. Más allá la misteriosa quariana, Tali, un prodigio de la mecánica y la ingeniería. Y del otro lado, Wrex, el krogan, que intimidaba con su armadura roja de guerra. Shepard estaba en el centro de la sala, tratando de calmar a la nueva tripulante, una joven asari que aún parecía asustada.

- Doctora T'Soni –la voz de Shepard llevaba implícita una orden de silencio para todos en la sala-, me alegra tenerla con nosotros. Y me alegra que los geth no consiguieran hacerse con usted…

La doctora asintió agradecida. Las asari eran una de las especies más bellas de la galaxia. Eran todas mujeres desde un punto de vista físico, de piel azulada o violeta, y con el pelo sustituído por una especie de tentáculos que construían un hermoso peinado. La doctora T'Soni era azul, y en ella los enormes ojos azules destacaban aún más.

- Os estoy agradecida –los ojos de la asari se posaron sobre Garrus y Alenko, sucesivamente-. La verdad es que no esperaba esto. No sé qué interés pueden tener en mí, aunque si es cierto que mi madre está implicada… Hace mucho que no la veo. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que supiera nada sobre mis investigaciones sobre los proteanos.

- Ha sido un placer rescatarla, doctora – dijo Alenko-. Seguramente sería una buena adquisición para nuestro equipo, ahora que sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Aunque, por supuesto, esa decisión es de la comandante – el teniente fijó sus ojos oscuros en la espectro.

Shepard asintió suavemente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Liara, sería de mucha ayuda para nosotros, si no le importa participar en esta carrera contrarreloj para salvar a la galaxia.

Liara se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

- No es ninguna molestia. Y sabiendo que mi madre está implicada… me siento responsable –la asari se llevó una mano a la cabeza-. Creo que debería descansar.

Shepard asintió y disolvió al grupo. Aún tenía que informar al consejo, y necesitaba una entrevista con la doctora Chakwas para que le mirase la lesión de la pierna.

Unas horas más tarde Shepard subió hasta la cabina de vuelo para darle algunas instrucciones a Joker. El piloto estaba recostado en su silla, con la visera de la gorra tapándole el rostro.

- ¿Teniente? –La pregunta hizo que Joker se sobresaltase. El piloto se incorporó y saludó a su superiora con una sombra de turbación en el rostro-. ¿Interrumpo?

- Por supuesto que no, comandante. Solo, descansaba un poco antes de aproximarme al relé.

Shepard tomó asiento al lado del piloto y observó los paneles a su alrededor.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste en Artemis Tau. Fue una maniobra excelente.

Joker esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Sí, creo que deberían concederme una medalla por esto. Mejor de oro, pero la plata también me gusta.

- ¿Y pasarte dos horas escuchando los discursos de los políticos? –Shepard lo miró arqueando una ceja-. Además, te obligarían a afeitarte la barba.

- ¿Eh? Eso ni hablar –Joker se acarició la corta barba con cuidado-. Me ha llevado seis meses perfeccionar esta preciosidad.

Shepard no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descaro de su piloto.

- Volvemos a la Ciudadela. Atraviesa el relé de masa en cuanto puedas. Hay cosas que necesito hacer en tierra, y hay mucho que hablar con la doctora T'Soni.

- Aún no la he visto en persona, pero Alenko dice que es una belleza.

Shepard volvió a arquear una ceja y dedicó una mirada pensativa a su piloto.

- ¿Es el momento de esconderme bajo mi gorra? –preguntó Joker, alarmado.

- Sí, teniente…

- A la orden, mi comandante (1)...

_(1) Realmente, sería algo como "aye, aye, Sir", que es lo que se usa en el US Navy. Sería algo así como "I understand and I will comply". Lo pongo según se diría en el ejército español, que para eso estoy escribiendo en castellano. Aunque habría que discutir las jerarquías, pero bueno…_

Shepard dejó a su teniente de vuelo enfrascado en su maniobra de aproximación al relé de efecto de masa y descendió por las escaleras hacia su camarote. Cerca de la zona de descanso distinguió la figura inconfundible del teniente Kaidan Alenko, enfrascado en algún tipo de análisis en una de las consolas. Shepard se dirigió hacia él. Tenía la sensación de que le biótico era un hombre inteligente, aunque tal vez demasiado reservado. Carecía del apasionamiento de la soldado Williams o de la fría impenetrabilidad de los aliens. A los ojos de Shepard, Alenko podía llegar a ser un buen consejero.

- Teniente –dijo a modo de saludo. Alenko se separó de la consola y saludó a la espectro.

- Mi comandante, confiaba en que podríamos hablar a solas –empezó él. Shepard asintió, sorprendida.

- Claro, teniente.

- Durante la misión… -Alenko se pasó una mano por la nuca- me di cuenta de que no soy el único biótico humano a bordo.

Shepard asintió, todavía no había compartido aquel detalle con nadie.

- Es cierto, teniente, soy una L-3. Siento no haberlo compartido contigo antes –una punzada de culpa la corroyó por dentro. En Eden Prime no había hecho uso de sus poderes, pero en Artemis Tau no había habido otra opción. En general, Shepard no solía hacer uso de aquellas habilidades. Confiaba más en su puntería y en su capacidad para las maniobras tácticas.

- Supongo que no era necesario –comentó Alenko-. Sólo me sorprendió que una L-3 pudiera tener tanta potencia. Normalmente solo los L-2 podemos llegar a ese nivel.

- ¿Cómo sabías que no era una L-2?

- Por tu edad –Alenko titubeó-. Disculpe el tuteo, mi comandante.

Shepard hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

- Puedes tutearme, Alenko. A fin de cuentas, Joker ya lo hace.

- ¿Joker?

- Supongo que… -Shepard se sentía un poco incómoda ante el teniente. Era demasiado sencillo confiar en él-. Bien, eres mi segundo al mando en tierra, así que no necesito más formalidades. Dime lo que piensas, claramente. Me parece que voy a necesitar amigos, y no solo máquinas de guerra.

- Y para eso ya está el krogan…

Shepard dejó escapar una risa divertida y Alenko se unió a ella.

- Bien, y ¿qué opinas de la misión? –preguntó la espectro.

Kaidan la observó por un momento y después negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero entretenerte más, comandante. Pareces cansada. Ya habrá otras ocasiones de hablar sobre la misión.

- Claro, hablaremos en otro momento.

Kaidan asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría.

(Continuará…)


	3. La ciudadela

Aquí está la tercera parte. Contiene un pequeño spoiler sobre una conversación, pero no es relevante en la trama del juego.

CAPÍTULO 3: La Ciudadela

El relé de efecto de masa era el mayor invento proteano y una de las claves de la expansión galáctica. Los relés actuaban como puertas que permitían a unos sistemas conectarse con otros a una velocidad muy superior a la de la luz. La estructura del relé comprendía dos brazos de unos quince kilómetros y una esfera central creada por dos anillos giratorios, cada uno con un radio de cinco kilómetros. En el centro de esta estructura se generaba el campo de efecto de masa.

Joker dirigió la Normandía hacia el relé y se aproximó en el ángulo correcto. En apenas un segundo, la nave quedó atrapada en el efecto del relé y fue propulsada como un chorro de luz hacia uno de los extremos. Poco después la Normandía aparecía a miles de años luz, cerca del espacio que ocupaba la Ciudadela. Unas horas más tarde Joker maniobraba en las dársenas de la Ciudadela, acoplando la nave con suavidad a los sistemas de seguridad.

- Estamos en tierra, comandante –informó por el comunicador.

Shepard dio las órdenes pertinentes y se dirigió a la puerta de salida junto con Alenko y Williams. Los demás tendrían un poco de descanso, para variar. El grupo de la espectro se dirigió primero a las embajadas, para tener un breve encuentro con el capitán Anderson, y después se dirigió hacia el Flux. A fin de cuentas, ellos también necesitaban relajarse un poco.

Entraron en la zona de los distritos y caminaron junto a un enorme mirador que recorría casi por entero uno de los brazos de la Ciudadela. La vista era impresionante desde allí.

- ¿Por qué el Consejo tendrá tantos problemas con los humanos? –preguntó repentinamente la soldado Williams, apartando a los otros por un momento de la espectacular vista.

- Según los viejos vids, los humanos tienen océanos, mujeres hermosas y ese sentimiento llamado amor. Tienen todo lo que desean –respondió Shepard, pensativa.

Kaidan se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, si lo pones así, no hay razón para que no les gustes… -Shepard y Williams se volvieron hacia él al unísono. El teniente titubeó, dándose cuenta de su error-. Quiero decir… ¡nosotros! ¡Los humanos! Uh, comandante…

La espectro se dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorar el comentario de su subordinado. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Kaidan? La soldado Williams la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, mi comandante. Sólo me preguntaba si podríamos descansar un poco. Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver una ciudad.

- Claro, Ashley… -Shepard dudó por unos instantes-. Pensaba ir al Flux, ¿tienes alguna otra idea?

- De hecho pensaba retirarme a mi habitación. Me gustaría hablar con mi hermana un rato… Seguramente al teniente Alenko no le importará acompañarla, comandante.

Shepard se volvió hacia Kaidan, un tanto confusa. Pero Kaidan no parecía molesto con la idea.

- El Flux está bien, comandante. Me vendrá bien.

Williams se retiró, dejándolos solos junto al mirador. Shepard la observó marchar y después dirigió la mirada hacia el teniente.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

Kaidan tenía ciertas ideas sobre el problema de Ashley Williams, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a recordar su metida de pata para sacar a colación los posibles celos de su compañera.

- Ni idea, comandante.

El Flux era uno de los clubes de ocio más selectos de la Ciudadela. Disponía de una enorme pista de baile y las mesas de la zona del bar ofrecían una hermosa vista sobre el lago interior. Había otros lugares donde tomarse una copa en el centro de la galaxia, pero aquel era uno de los mejores.

- Me gusta este sitio –dijo apreciativamente Alenko al entrar. Shepard siguió la mirada del teniente hasta las bailarinas asari y dejó escapar una risa irónica. El teniente carraspeó suavemente y miró hacia otro lado-. ¿Qué le apetece tomar? Iré a buscar algo de beber.

- Cualquier cosa. Algo de alcohol blanco, si puede ser.

El teniente asintió y se dirigió a la barra mientras la espectro buscaba un sitio entre las mesas. De pronto un rostro conocido le llamó la atención.

- ¿Joker?

El piloto pelirrojo volvió la cabeza hacia aquella voz, e inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Vaya, comandante. ¿Ha decidido venir a relajarse un poco? Siéntese con nosotros.

Shepard buscó al otro miembro del "nosotros" y se encontró con los ojos azules de la doctora Liara T'Soni. Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, y Joker pareció percatarse de las dudas de la espectro. Afortunadamente Kaidan llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una situación comprometida. El teniente posó las bebidas sobre la mesa y se sentó, dejándo como única opción la silla que se encontraba entre él mismo y el piloto. Shepard tomó asiento y se apresuró a tomar un reconfortante trago de su bebida. Liara empezó a hablar, emocionada.

- Comandante, estaba interrogando a su piloto sobre ti… Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de hablar directamente contigo.

- Claro… -Shepard se sentía fatal. No entendía por qué habiendo tres humanos y una alien en aquella mesa, ella tenía que sentirse el jodido patito feo. ¡Era una espectro, por todos los dioses! La primera de la humanidad, para ser más exactos.

- Creo que yo soy un tanto aburrida, Liara –respondió Shepard-. Tal vez podrías hablarnos de la cultura asari. Sois los más antiguos en la Ciudadela, miembros del consejo… Una de las especies más sabias, y no tenéis hombres…

Liara dejó escapar una risa cristalina. Parecía muy joven, aunque seguramente tendría más años que todos ellos juntos.

- Bueno, somos una especie longeva –empezó Liara-. Eso nos da tiempo a aprender muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó Joker, con evidente curiosidad.

- 106 años galácticos –contestó Liara, un tanto avergonzada-. Para los patrones asari, soy poco más que una niña… Por eso no toman en cuenta mis investigaciones.

- ¿Y eso cuánto sería en términos humanos? –preguntó Kaidan, ahora visiblemente interesado.

- Unos dieciocho, no lo sé con certeza –Liara dudó por un momento-. Soy suficientemente mayor para mantener relaciones sexuales, aunque todavía no he escogido pareja. Demasiado joven para la ciencia…

- Esto se pone interesante –comentó Joker en tono jocoso.

Shepard no pudo evitarlo y le arreó una colleja al piloto, que dejó escapar un sonoro "¡ouch!". Kaidan parecía un tanto incómodo en aquellos momentos.

- No es un buen momento para buscar pareja –dijo Shepard en tono sombrío.

- Vaya, comandante, eso suena muy triste –Joker estaba decidido a vengarse por el injusto castigo. Shepard levantó la mano en actitud amenazante.

- ¿Quieres otra?

- Por supuesto, mi comandante, de usted, lo que sea.

Liara rompió a reír, aliviando la tensión.

- Los humanos sois increíbles. Sois la especie más joven en llegar a la Ciudadela, pero sois sorprendentes. Vuestro humor, vuestra capacidad para sentir, para emocionaros, para luchar… Tenéis muchos admiradores aquí.

- Sí, sí, ya… -Shepard sacudió la cabeza- Lo de los océanos y las mujeres hermosas… -Kaidan volvió la vista hacia ella, alarmado-. Bufff, qué día llevo.

Liara no parecía afectada por la tensión palpable que parecía ir aumentando poco a poco entre los humanos. La joven asari pidió otra copa al camarero y volvió a la conversación.

- Teniente Alenko, tengo entendido que es un biótico –dijo, dirigiendo su atención hacia el teniente. El se volvió hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa amable.

- Lo soy, doctora. Al igual que la comandante. Aunque tenemos distintos tipos de implantes.

La conversación comenzó a derivar hacia la biótica, pero pronto la doctora T'Soni estaba demasiado achispada como para continuar hablando sobre cosas serias. Se puso de pie y les invitó a seguirla a la pista de baile. Alenko se puso de pie, pero Shepard recordaba la condición singular del teniente Moreau.

- Ve con ella, y vigila que no se nos desmadre –dijo Shepard, medio en broma-. ¿A que no imaginabas que hoy acabarías cuidando de una genio asari adolescente? –Alenko esbozó una sonrisa de medio tengo que decirle cuatro cosas a nuestro teniente de vuelo.

Alenko asintió y se alejó en pos de Liara, que saltaba en medio de la pista con la elegancia habitual en su especie.

- Gracias por la deferencia, comandante –dijo Joker, llevándose la copa a los labios-. Pero yo sí que no necesito niñera.

- Vamos, Jeff –Joker fijó la mirada en la espectro, sorprendido. _"¿Jeff?"_ -. No seas tan arisco. Créeme que no tengo ganas de bronca. Y tampoco tengo ganas de bailar.

- Vaya, comandante, por un momento creí que realmente se quería quedar conmigo…

Shepard no pudo contenerse.

- Ya, y yo por un momento creí que no ibas a tratar de engatusar a la doctora T'Soni.

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Celos?"_ Joker se quedó sin palabras por un momento y finalmente decidió volver a echar un trago.

- Liara es agradable, aunque demasiado inocente para mí –Joker esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Además, seamos sinceros, ¿cree que una asari se fijaría en un humano como yo? No solo vivo poco, sino que encima me rompo con suma facilidad… No, comandante, lo mío son las naves. La Normandía es mi único amor.

Shepard le dirigió una mirada pensativa, mientras removía el contenido de su vaso.

- Ahora mismo Saren es mi único amor. Al menos por la frecuencia con que me encuentro con él en mis pensamientos –Shepard miró hacia el techo y dejó escapar una risa irónica-. Ve, teniente, nos parecemos más de lo que cree.

Joker sonrió y pareció meditar por unos instantes.

- No tanto, mi comandante. Yo soy muchísimo más atractivo.

Shepard dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

- Claro, piloto. Y yo no soy más que una ruda espectro con mala leche. Pero estoy segura de que no le importaría besarme.

Joker empezaba a pensar que a Shepard se le estaba subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza. Él también estaba un poco achispado, para ser sinceros.

- No me importaría en absoluto –reconoció.

- ¿No? –Shepard acercó su cara a la del piloto y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de él, a modo de desafío.

- ¿Es una orden? –Joker le aguantó la mirada, divertido.

Shepard volvió a soltar una carcajada.

- No estoy de servicio.

(Continuará…)


	4. En la Normandía

Me he dado cuenta de que algunas frases han desaparecido... Que conste que en el documento original estaban. En fin...

CAPITULO 4

Liara se despertó en su camarote a primera hora de mañana (horario de la Ciudadela). Tener aquel espacio privado era un lujo que solo compartía la comandante Shepard, pero se lo habían concedido por ser la única civil de la tripulación. La asari se estiró en su cama y remoloneó un poco entre las sábanas, recordando la noche pasada en compañía de sus nuevos "amigos".

Joker le parecía extremadamente inteligente, aunque lo disimulara con la manía de hacer bromas constantemente. Era como si el mundo no le importara en absoluto y, sin embargo, era el mejor en su trabajo. Liara se sentía atraída hacia el enigmático piloto, aunque no podía evitar un cosquilleo cuando pensaba en el teniente Alenko. Kaidan era guapo, valiente... El sueño de cualquier chica joven, aunque ésta tuviera 109 años galácticos. Habían bailado juntos durante un buen rato (y había que reconocer que el marine sabía moverse), hasta que algo en la expresión de Alenko había cambiado, obligándoles a interrumpir la diversión. Habían vuelto a la mesa para encontrarse con una Jane que quería irse a toda costa y un Joker más irónico que nunca. ¿Qué habría pasado entre aquellos dos? Liara sentía curiosidad mezclada con algunos celos.

La doctora T'soni salió finalmente de su nido, se duchó y vistió con su elegante uniforme blanco de científica. Fuera, los soldados habrían completado su entrenamiento de la mañana (solían hacer ejercicio todos juntos) y seguramente se habrían escapado a la Ciudadela a disfrutar de sus últimas horas de asueto antes de empezar la misión. Liara avanzó por la nave hasta el comedor. Kaidan Alenko terminaba una bebida en la mesa, pensativo. Liara sintió un escalofrío de emoción, y avanzó hacia el teniente.

- Buenos días, teniente -dijo con timidez.

Alenko levantó una ceja y la miró de reojo.

- Buena tardes, doctora T'soni -Liara lo miró perpleja. Estaba segura de que todavía era de día-. ¿Quiere sentarse? La comandante Shepard ha salido a por suministros, es posible que pronto empecemos la misión.

Liara tomó asiento al lado del teniente y lo miró sin saber qué decir. Alenko era guapo, aunque no tenía unos rasgos comunes. Para Liara, de raza asari, los humanos resultaban la más intrigante de las especies. Podría haber escogido a cualquiera, a un turiano, a un salariano, pero tenía muy claro que solo podría entregar su corazón a uno de aquellos impetuosos humanos.

- Fue agradable la noche de ayer -empezó, muy tímidamente. Le hubiese gustado estar tan achispada como el día anterior para poder ser un poco más expresiva.

Kaidan cogió un baso del armario y lo llenó con un poco de su propia cerveza. Después hizo resbalar el vaso hasta Liara, sin decir nada. Ella fue a cogerlo, agradecida, pero sus dedos rozaron los dedos del teniente, que se había demorado tal vez demasiado en soltar el vaso, y no pudo evitar retirar la mano avergonzada. Kaidan esbozó una sonrisa y observó su propia bebida. A Liara le hubiese gustado saber lo que pensaba el marine. Sus dedos eran cálidos y ásperos... Liara cogió el vaso de cerveza y se lo bebió casi de un trago, sin respirar.

- Vaya, doctora T'soni -aquella voz sarcástica se parecía demasiado a la que sonaba por los altavoces de la nave constantemente. ¿Un piloto pelirrojo tal vez? -. ¿Mucha sed?

Liara se atragantó mientras trataba de tragar.

- Buenos días, teniente -consiguió responder la asari finalmente-. Creo que he bebido muy rápido... No estoy acostumbrada. ¿Ya hemos salido hacia el nuevo destino? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ha visto a la comandante Shepard?

Joker se quedó perplejo ante tanta pregunta y Kaidan, viendo la cara de circunstancias de su compañero, no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- La comandante está todavía en su camarote -respondió Joker encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que algo no le sentó demasiado bien ayer. La doctora dice que posiblemente tengamos que quedarnos un par de días.

Kaidan frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Ayer parecía que estaba bien...

- Pues parece que disfrutaremos de las alegrías del Flux un poco más -Joker miró primero a Kaidan y después a Liara, que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azules-. Cuando un espectro se pone enfermo, se pone enfermo de verdad. O eso parece.

En ese momento la puerta del camarote de Shepard se abrió dejando paso a la figura maltrecha de la comandante. Jane apareció en el umbral hecha un desastre, con la mitad del uniforme, una camiseta interior de tirantes, el corto pelo revuelto y arrastando los pies. Caminó lentamente hacia la nevera y sacó un bote transparente, lleno con algo que parecía agua. Kaidan y Joker se habían cuadrado en un saludo militar, pero Jane ni siquiera los miró. Se dio la vuelta y se arrastró hacia su camarote de nuevo. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y miró a Joker.

- Jeff...

- ¿Sí, comandante?

- Pon rumbo a Feros...

- ¿Comandante?

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre mi gran amor?

- Sí, pero...

- Pues haz lo que te di... -Jane no terminó la frase. La espectro se desvaneció y dejó caer el frasco al suelo. Kaidan apenas tuvo unos segundos para llegar hasta ella e impedir que cayera al suelo. El teniente levantó a la joven espectro en brazos y entró en el camarote.

Liara observó la escena con preocupación. Shepard le parecía una mujer fuerte, capaz de todo, y no se sentía segura al verla así de indefensa. Además, la cara de Joker parecía haber palidecido al presenciar el gallardo rescate del teniente Alenko. ¿Significaba aquello que el piloto sentía algo por la espectro?

Kaidan se sorprendió de lo ligero que era el cuerpo de Jane. Sabía que era delgada, pero casi siempre la veía bajo una pesada armadura de combate, y se había llegado a imaginar que era de acero. Sin embargo allí, entre sus brazos, pálida y ojerosa, Jane parecía una niña desvalida. El marine la estrechó contra su pecho sin darse cuenta y después la depositó con suavidad sobre el lecho.

Una figura se recortó contra el quicio de la puerta. Kaidan reconoció enseguida la figura del piloto, que contemplaba la escena en silencio.

- Habría que llamar a la doctora Chawkas -dijo Alenko.

- Liara ha ido a buscarla -respondió Joker secamente-. Soy rápido con una nave, pero andando... No podría haber hecho lo mismo que tú...

Kaidan detectó un ligero tono de amargura en la voz del piloto.

- No podía dejarla caer.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si pudiera.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido. Entonces la mano de Liara se posó suavemente sobre el hombro del piloto, para avisarlo de que la doctora acababa de llegar. La mujer los obligó a abandonar la habitación de la desvanecida comandante y los tres aguardaron ante la puerta durante un largo rato, esparando el resultado, sin hablar. Entonces Kaidan rompió le silencio.

- Doctora T'Soni, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a los distritos? Tengo que hacer algunas compras, y es posible que encuentre algo útil para sus investigaciones.

- Claro, me encantaría -respondió la asari.

Joker los miró de reojo.

- Joker, deberías venir con nosotros -comentó Liara. Realmente no quería dejar al pelirrojo solo con aquella cara de malas pulgas.

- No -respondió él. Estaba claro que Joker no estaba para bromas en aquel momento-. Tengo cosas que hacer en la nave. Y no tengo ganas de caminar. Gracias.

Kaidan le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Joker lo ignoró. Al final, el teniente se dirigió a la planta superior seguido por la asari, que no paraba de lanzar miradas preocupadas al piloto.

Joker se sentó en la cocina y esperó pacientamente a que Chawkas acabara su visita. Cuando la doctora salió del camarote de Shepard, Joker se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Eh, piloto -dijo Chawkas-. No pegue esos saltos, no sea que tengamos un discurso.

- Ja, ja -contestó Joker, molesto-. No tiene gracia, doctora. ¿Cómo está la comandante?

- Está bien... teniendo en cuenta que lleva días sin comer una comida decente. Y además está de mal humor, para variar.

- Típico de Jane -murmuró Joker.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

La doctora Chawkas hizo un gesto de resignación con la cabeza.

- Claro, de todas formas no voy a conseguir que se duerma. Es un maldito culo inquieto.

Joker sonrió para sí mismo y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

(continuará...)


	5. En la Normandía 2

Bueno, vamos a meternos en camisa de once varas :-)

CAPITULO 5:

Joker entró en el camarote de la comandante Jane Shepard y cerró la puerta tras él. La habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada y Jane estaba recostada en su litera con cara de pocos amigos. La espectro tenía unas profundas ojeras y aspecto agotado. Jane entornó los ojos al ver a Joker, pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que el piloto tomara asiento cerca de la cama y colocara su muleta en el suelo.

- Comandante -empezó el piloto-, por ahora la Normandía se niega a ir a Feros.

- ¿Quién lo ha decidido? -preguntó Shepard, huraña.

- Tu díscolo teniente de vuelo, comandante -Shepard lanzó una mirada asesina sobre el piloto, que la mantuvo estoicamente-. Ayer tenías mejor aspecto.

- Sí -Shepard se hundió un poco más en la litera-. En realidad esto tiene que ver con la baliza, con las imágenes que me metió en la cabeza. Llevo varios días sin dormir... Y supongo que mi cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más -Joker asintió; imaginaba que la espectro no lo estaba pasando bien-. Pero ayer al menos pude olvidarme de esas imágenes, de esas... cosas.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, comandante?

Shepard hizo un gesto al piloto invitándolo a sentarse en la estrecha cama. Joker dudó por un momento, pero después se acercó despacio. Jane le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

- Jeff, quiero dormir -Joker la observó confuso, sin comprender las palabras de la espectro-. Necesito dormir desesperadamente. Estoy tan cansada... ¿Podrías... -Shepard sujetó las manos del piloto con fuerza; eran unas manos grandes y cálidas, de dedos finos y alargados- ¿Podrías contarme algo... lo que sea... y quedarte a mi lado hasta que me duerma?

Joker la miró sorprendido.

- Jane... -dijo, saltándose el reglamento- Yo... Claro, vale. ¿De qué quieres que te hable?

Shepard se recostó contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Joker observó apesadumbrado las oscuras ojeras que le rodeaban los ojos. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta el día anterior? Había estado demasiado ocupado haciendo el ganso, como siempre.

- Cuéntame cómo es volar...

Joker dejó escapar una sonrisa triste. Jane le sujetaba la mano con fuerza y no parecía haber escapatoria. ¿Cómo era volar?

- Volar es... -Joker guardó silencio y meditó por unos instantes. Jane permanecía inmóvil, respirando suavemente-. Conocí una vez a un niño que soñaba con volar... No tenía mucha suerte. Sus padres eran militares y nunca tenían tiempo para él. Y él no era demasiado especial. Feo, debilucho, frágil... soñador. Tenía tantos problemas para moverse que lo único que deseaba era flotar, ascender hacia las estrellas, superarlos a todos y dejarlos atrás, cada vez más pequeños, hasta verlos convertirse en una mota de polvo. Ese crío no era una maravilla, pero era listo. Demonios si era listo. Y fuerte, a pesar de las apariencias. Durante años entrenó y estudió, sufriendo a veces lo indecible... sufriendo cada vez que su cuerpo se rompía por una tontería... esperando la ocasión de demostrarles a todos que era el mejor. Nunca sonreí podía permitírselo. Se prometió a sí mismo que sonreiría el día que fuese el último en reír -Joker hizo una pausa y observó el rostro apacible de la espectro. ¿Se habría dormido?- Y después de un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, ese niño consiguió su sueño. Le dieron sus alas, le entregaron la mejor nave de la galaxia... Empezó a volar y por fin se sintió libre, por fin se sentía completo... -Joker volvió a hacer una pausa, observando a la dormida espectro ante él. La mano de Jane se había aflojado sobre la suya, pero aún parecía aferrar sus dedos-. Y entonces llegó ella... y aquel niño feo, debilucho, frágil y soñador volvió a sentirse incompleto. Porque no había alas suficientes para alcanzarla a ella.

Joker acarició suavemente la mano de la espectro, ahora profundamente dormida. Esperó unos minutos, por si ella volvía a despertar o tenía pesadillas, pero el sueño de Jane era por fin reparador y relajado. Joker sabía que Chawkas le había dado tranquilizantes, pero esperaba que algo de su historia hubiese sido capaz de ayudarla. Aunque también esperaba que ella no hubiese oído el final. Aquella había sido una confesión para sí mismo. El piloto se levantó sin hacer ruido, recogió su muleta y salió de la habitación.

Kaidan Alenko, oculto por las sombras de la sala, observó con expresión crítica a Jeff Moureau mientras éste abandonaba el camarote de la comandante Shepard. Era tarde, hacía una hora que él y la doctora T'Soni habían regresado de la Ciudadela. No eran horas de estar en el camarote de nadie. ¿Qué demonios se traía el jodido piloto con Shepard?

Kaidan avanzó lentamente detrás de Joker. Sus literas estaban cerca, pero no solían cruzarse demasiado. Joker era madrugador. Mucho más que cualquiera de los otros marines, y tenía el sueño ligero, como los gatos. De hecho, Kaidan nunca había pensado demasiado en el extraño piloto pelirrojo hasta ese momento. Joker era un tío divertido, de lengua ágil y palabras afiladas., pilotaba como nadie, y uno podía sentirse seguro si tenía que esperar que la nave apareciese en el lugar más difícil, pero nadie lo conocía en realidad.

De pronto, Joker detuvo. Kaidan aminoró el paso, pero el piloto lo estaba esperando.

- Buenas noches, teniente -saludó el piloto.

- Joker -correspondió Alenko. Iba a continuar hablando, pero guardó silencio. Joker lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Algún problema, teniente?

Kaidan se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir una furia ilógica que amenazaba con desbordarle.

- Tú eres mi problema, Moreau.

Joker se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido. No era que tuviera muchas ganas de enfrentarse a un marine que le doblaba en musculatura y en resistencia osea... Guardó silencio, no sabía muy bien cómo contestar sin acabar con una mandíbula fracturada.

- Te he visto salir del camarote de Shepard... Y te vi ayer -Alenko le apuntó amenazadoramente con el dedo-. ¿Crees que una espectro no tiene nada mejor que hacer que liarse con el piloto lisiado de turno?

Joker continuó en silencio. En realidad sabía perfectamente que una espectro tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer que liarse con él, por mucho que le pesase. Lo que era más preocupante es que Alenko, tan contenido, tan frío y lógico, estuviera teniendo un ataque de celos como aquel.

- Alenko -se animó por fin. Las pupilas de Kaidan se dilataron, espectantes-, sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar. Si Shepard tiene algún problema conmigo, puede decírmelo directamente. Y no creo que necesite a un marine celoso vigilándola por las esquinas.

- ¡Hijo de... -el puño de Kaidan se estrelló contra la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Joker. Jeff apretó los labios, sintiendo una oleada de rencor en su interior.

- ¿Ha acabado... teniente? -preguntó Joker, arratrando las sílabas.

Alenko se sentía fatal consigo mismo. Lo que acababa de hacer no tenía perdón. Joker era un compañero. Un igual. Y lo que Shepard quisiera hacer, con o sin Joker, era asunto suyo. Aunque afectase al reglamento.

- Jeff -Alenko trató de seguir al piloto, pero éste no pensaba quedarse para escuchar sus explicaciones-. Jeff, lo siento.

Kaidan se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Descargó una patada sobre la pared metálica de la nave.

- ¡Mierda!


	6. Feros

Revisando los anteriores capítulos me he dado cuenta de que el uploader se come algunas de las frases del texto y no sé por qué. Así que si en algún punto veis que falta algo, podéis asumir que 5 o 6 palabras han sido eliminadas por fanfiction... Este capítulo tiene un poco más de acción. A partir de aquí comienzan los spoilers serios sobre la trama. No puedo evitarlo si quiero hacer avanzar la historia, así que avisados estáis.

CAPITULO 6

Shepard corrió hacia el mako. Tenían que llegar a la Normandía, anclada en el espacio-puerto de Feros. Habían dejado atrás un enjambre de geths para acabar descubriendo que el gran peligro se encontraba justamente dónde habían dejado "aparcada" la nave. La espectro trató de contactar con Joker por el intercomunicador, pero algún tipo de interferencia le impedía el contacto. Kaidan y la doctora T'Soni, que se había empeñado en acompañarlos, la seguían de cerca.

- Dios mío, si no llegamos a tiempo para avisarlos... -la asari estaba lívida.

Kaidan la miró de reojo y apretó la mandíbula.

- Llegaremos.

Shepard entró en el mako, el vehículo blindado que utilizaban en las misiones terrestres, y comenzó a trastear rápidamente con los controles. El intercomunicador seguía mudo, como Joker. Liara se sentó junto a la espectro mientras Kaidan se hacía con el control de la torreta. Seguramente no quedaba ningún geth en la colonia, pero el marine no quería correr más riesgos. Ya habían tenido bastante emoción desde que habían aterrizado en aquel puñetero planeta. Y si era cierto lo que habían descubierto, aquellas pobres personas que habían dejado en la colonia, pensando que estarían a salvo, no iban a ofrecerles una recepción de bienvenida precisamente. Shepard apretó el acelerador y el mako saltó sobre la pista como un pesado animal de hierro. Condujo aceleradamente, sintiendo el palpitar de los tres corazones que ocupaban el vehículo, hasta que la estructura de la colonia de Fheros quedó a la vista. La radio crepitó.

- Com...an... ...cibe? Cambio y ...to -era la voz de Joker. Shepard activó el intercomunicador con rapidez.

- ¿Joker? ¿Joker, puedes oírme?

- Alto y claro, comandante. Qué alegría -había sarcasmo en su voz.

- Informe, teniente -la voz de la espectro sonó crispada.

- Los colonos nos tienen rodeados. Ellos y otras cosas... Estamos tratando de defender la nave, pero no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaremos, comandante.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Demonios, no lo sé -la voz de Joker se alejó para gritar algunas instrucciones a alguien que estaba con él. Shepard suspiró, nerviosa-. Parecen jodidos zombies.

- Activa los escudos.

- Están activados, comandante. Los colonos tratan de hacerse paso a través del escudo, parecen colaborar con esas... esas cosas.

- Estamos de camino.

- Eso no me tranquiliza, Jane.

- ¿Crees que no puedo salvarte? -el Mako dio un trastabillazo y volvió a aterrizar con un sonoro golpe sobre los escombros. Jane aceleró, fastidiada.

- Vais a meteros en la boca del lobo... -la puerta principal de los garajes se alzó ante ellos al dar la vuelta a un recodo del camino-. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

- Joker, hay una cosa en la estructura de la colonia que está controlando las mentes de los colonos. Vamos a ir a por ella. Tendrás que aguantar.

- Haremos lo que podamos... Los escudos están a la mitad. Se los están cargando demasiado rápido.

Jane apretó los labios. Necesitaban por lo menos veinte minutos, quizá más.

- Joker, si no hemos vuelto en diez minutos, despega.

El silencio se apoderó del intercomunicador.

- Te daré quince minutos, comandante.

Shepard sonrió con tristeza y apretó el acelerador hasta que el mako se hundió en las entrañas de la estructura civil de la colonia.

********

Joker comprobó los campos de escudo de la nave. Los niveles habían bajado al cuarenta y cinco por cierto, y seguían descendiendo. Necesitaban al menos el veinte por ciento para superar la atmósfera y poder entrar en órbita geoestacionaria. Una explosión sacudió el perímetro y algunos controles empezaron a parpadear.

- Mierda -masculló Joker. El navegante Pressly entró en la cabina de vuelo y tomó asiento al lado del piloto.

- Están atacando por la zona de propulsores, tal vez deberíamos... deberíamos...

- ¿Conectar las turbinas? -Pressly asintió, inseguro. Joker activó cuatro botones y presionó una palanca con frialdad-. Hecho. Sea lo que sea, ya no volverá a atacar por ese lado.

Pressly asintió y observó el trabajo del piloto en silencio. Pressly era el oficial ejecutivo, quedaba al mando de la Normandía cuando Shepard tomaba a tierra. Era un hombre con mucha experiencia pero, a pesar de sus conocimientos de navegación, la batalla era algo a lo que nunca había podido acostumbrarse.

- Los escudos han bajado al treinta y cinco por ciento -observó Pressly. Joker comprobó rápidamente los indicadores y maldijo por lo bajo. Ya habían pasado los diez minutos indicados por Shepard, y también los quince que él había prometido darle -deberíamos irnos.

Joker no respondió. Aún tenían un poco de margen de maniobra, la artillería estaba manteniendo a ralla a algunos de los colonos-zombie, aunque no podían evitar las constantes explosiones. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría salir de la atmósfera con solo el veinte por ciento de los escudos disponibles...

- Esperaremos -dijo. Pressly lo observó horrorizado.

- Teniente, tiene una orden. Y yo la reitero. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El indicador bajó al treinta por ciento. Joker apretó los labios.

- No voy a abandonarlos ahí abajo. Tenemos margen.

Pressly se puso de pie y se retorció las manos nerviosamente. No era un hombre capacitado para el mando y no estaba preparado para aquel tipo de discusión.

- Ya están muertos, teniente. No nos mate a nosotros también.

Joker alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos castaños en el viejo oficial.

- Esperaremos -dijo remarcando las sílabas- mientras tengamos suficiente nivel de escudo para salir del planeta.

- Esto es insubordinación, teniente.

Joker ya no hacía caso de los balbuceos de Pressley. El viejo era un buen hombre, pero no estaba hecho para la acción. Y Joker sabía lo que Jane esperaba de él. Clavó la vista en el indicador de campo de escudo: veinticinco por ciento.

- Mierda -masculló el piloto por lo bajo. Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos y Jane no había dado señales de vida. Joker activó los propulsores, los sistemas de navegación y toqueteó con velocidad los múltiples botones que lo rodeaban. El despegue tenía que ser manual, así que posó la mano sobre la palanca que había a su derecha y tiró lentamente de ella.

El intercomunicador crepitó.

- Jok... Joker, ¿me reci... -era la voz de Shepard. Joker se apresuró a abrir el canal de comunicación.

- Alto y claro, comandante.

- Informe de situación.

- Escudos al veinticinco por ciento. Los ataques... -Joker comprobó las cámaras y los paneles indicadores a su izquierda-. Los ataques han cesado.

El intercomunicador crepitó por un instante, y Joker no pudo evitar imaginar la sonrisa de suficiencia de la espectro.

- Vamos para allá.

- Les esperamos, comandante.

*****************

Shepard intentó relajarse mientras la Normandía viajaba a través de la galaxia hacia el próximo Relé de Masa. Los descubrimientos de Feros la habían dejado exhausta, pero no la habían acercado más a Saren. Fuera lo que fuera lo que éste trataba de obtener de aquella aberración que había destruído bajo la colonia, seguía estando fuera de su alcance. Control mental. Eso era todo. Y la Normandía estaba tan debilitada que necesitaría dos días de reparaciones para poder entrar en la siguiente atmósfera. Maldito Joker...

Shepard se puso de pie y salió de su camarote. Eran las tres de la mañana en horario estándar, así que la mayoría de la tripulación estaría durmiendo, incluyéndolo a él. La espectro subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta superior y recorrió los pasillos llenos de pantallas parpadeantes. La Normandía estaba en estado de vigilia, lamiéndose sus heridas. La luz de la cabina de vuelo estaba apagada, y solo un chisporroteo tenue se desprendía de los múltiples controles. Shepard se acercó lentamente a la silla del piloto y se sentó. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas sobre todo, sobre Saren, sobre las imágenes de la baliza, sobre ella misma.

- ¿Hemos cambiado de piloto? - Shepard se giró para ver cómo el teniente Alenko tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Espero que no, no tengo formación de vuelo -respondió ella con una risa cansada-. ¿No puede dormir, Alenko? Tal vez no hizo suficiente ejercicio en Feros...

Kaidan sonrió y se recostó en la silla acolchada.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos hacia Noveria?

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? -Shepard le lanzó una mirada incrédula-. Esperaremos un par de días, los necesarios para reparar la nave mientras alcanzamos el sector de Noveria. No puedo darle más tiempo a Saren.

Kaidan asintió.

- Deberías dormir, Jane, lo hemos pasado muy mal allí abajo.

- A veces me cuesta un poco dormir... -Shepard recordó por un momento el día en que Joker había velado su sueño-. Pero tienes razón, todos estamos agotados.

- ¿Hay algo entre tú y Joker? -la pregunta pilló a Shepard por sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo...?

Kaidan clavó la vista en el panel de control y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Yo sólo... me preguntaba si hay algo entre vosotros. Su interés por ti es más que evidente.

El corazón de Shepard se había descontrolado estúpidamente. ¿A qué demonios venía aquella pregunta?

- Somos amigos -Shepard dudó. ¿Podían ser amigos en una situación como aquella?- Él es para mí... lo mismo que tú, Kaidan.

- ¿Lo mismo que yo? -Kaidan clavó la mirada en ella, parecía dolido, aunque Shepard no estaba segura de poder interpretar los sentimientos del marine. ¿Qué esperaba de ella?

- Kaidan, yo...

- Sé que él pasó una noche contigo en tu camarote. No quiero ser indiscreto, pero si hay algo entre vosotros, entonces no quiero inmiscuirme.

Shepard guardó silencio durante unos instantes. De alguna manera, Kaidan se estaba declarando, o eso parecía. ¿Quería aquello decir que si Joker no tenía relación con ella, él estaba dispuesto a tenerla? Aquello era demasiado para la mente de la espectro.

- Me contó historias... -Kaidan arqueó una ceja- para dormir. Necesitaba dormir y él era la única persona ante la que no me sentí ridícula por pedir aquello. No hay nada entre nosotros, Kaidan, si eso es lo que preguntas. Y no sabía que él... estuviera interesado por mí.

- No es tan extraño que un hombre se interese por ti, Jane -dijo, Kaidan, visiblemente relajado. Jane se estremeció.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, teniente -respondió, tal vez demasiado secamente-. Mañana tendremos que pasar por el relé de masa...

Shepard abandonó la cabina de vuelo y Alenko la siguió con la mirada mientras esta se perdía en las entrañas de la nave.


	7. Noveria

Como ya avisé, este capítulo también contiene spoilers. Sin embargo, hay ciertos y jugosos datos que no he incluído (muy a mi pesar, fueron cosas muy interesantes), más que nada para no destripar completamente el juego a aquellos que se animen a jugarlo después de leer esto. Hay mucho, mucho que ver y que descubrir en Noveria, pero todo no va a salir aquí, por supuesto.

CAPITULO 7: Noveria

Después de dejar atrás el relé de efecto de masa, Joker calculó que tardarían unas catorce horas en llegar a Noveria, un planeta helado situado en el sistema Pax de la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo. Aquello les dejaba tiempo para prepararse para la que parecía la peor de las misiones hasta la fecha: Allí se encontrarían con una de las grandes matriarcas asari, Benezia, la madre de Liara. Se sospechaba que era aliada de Saren y, por tanto, un enemigo a tener en cuenta. La mayoría optaron por descansar. Shepard se dirigió a la enfermería, para intentar tomar algo para sus continuos dolores de cabeza. Las imágenes de la baliza la atormentaba, incluso a pesar de la ayuda que la doctora T'Soni le había prestado para controlarlas. Antes de llegar a la puerta se encontro con Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, que salía. Joker se llevó una mano a la visera, en un rápido saludo, Shepard se quedó quieta unos instantes.

- Joker -empezó la espectro. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, pero después de la conversación con Kaidan se sentía ridícula. Se quedó callada, y el piloto rompió el silencio por ella.

- ¿Sí, comandante?

- Yo... eh... ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos?

- Por supuesto, comandante.

- Espérame, por favor -Shepard entró en la enfermería y recogió los calmantes que la doctora Chakwas tenía para ella.

Después salió al pasillo, de pronto demasiado nerviosa y con urgencia por ver que el piloto seguía donde lo había dejado. Joker estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La visera azul le ocultaba la mitad de la cara, pero ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

- Tal vez sería mejor que fuéramos a la sala común -Shepard siguió la mirada de Joker hasta las medicinas que llevaba en la mano y se apresuró a dar una explicación innecesaria-. Las imágenes de la baliza siguen volviéndome loca... Al final he recurrido a los calmantes -sonrió, nerviosa.

El rostro de Joker no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción.

- Comandante, sabes que estoy a tu disposición para ayudarte a dormir cuando lo necesites.

Aquella explicación era más de lo que Shepard estaba esperando. El rostro de la espectro se tiñó de rojo y ella apresuró el paso, tratando de adelantarse al piloto para que éste no viera el efecto que aquellas palabras habían provocado. Shepard se sentía estúpida. Era una oficial de alto rango, la primera espectro de la humanidad... ¿Por qué demonios se estaba comportando como una idiota enamoradiza delante de aquel hombre? Parecía una primeriza, una niña fantasiosa de las colonias, y encima en el peor momento del mundo. ¿Tal vez Kaidan tenía razón? En todo caso, Joker no parecía interesado en ella. Era eficaz en su trabajo, buen compañero, pero nunca había coqueteado con ella, no como Kaidan lo había hecho.

Tomaron asiento en la enorme mesa alargada, ahora solitaria, y Shepard se apresuró a servir dos vasos de cerveza. Joker cogió el suyo y lo giró suavemente, haciendo que el líquido oscilara en su interior.

- Sé que esperaste más de la cuenta en Feros -empezó Shepard de nuevo-. Te lo agradezco.

Joker parecía sorprendido.

- Incumplí dos órdenes directas de dos de mis oficiales superiores... ¿Agradecimiento en lugar de un consejo de guerra?

- Bueno, los espectros solo respondemos ante el consejo. Tú estás bajo mi mando y sólo debes responder ante mí. Y yo te agradezco que trataras de aguantar. Estoy segura de que Pressly nos hubiera dejado tirados en ese maldito pozo.

Joker esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado pero no dijo nada, se limitó a beber de su vaso.

- Y Noveria va a ser peor.

- Quedan casi quince horas para llegar allí, comandante, no piense en ello todavía.

- Jeff... -Shepard necesitaba hacer algunas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo enfocarlas. La conversación con Kaidan la había afectado más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Sí, comandante?

- Yo... Quería agradecerte también lo del otro día -la espectro se mordió el labio, nerviosa-. No tenías... No tenías por qué hacer aquello.

- Hay órdenes que me gusta cumplir.

Shepard sintió que enrojecía de nuevo.

- Creo que te estoy dando demasiadas confianzas.

- Espero no haberme extralimitado, comandante...

Shepard no pudo resistirse y alargó una mano para quitarle la gorra a su piloto. El pelo castaño pelirrojo de Joker quedó al descubierto, y el piloto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, un tanto sorprendido. Observó a la espectro con curiosidad. Shepard pareció darse cuenta de pronto de lo que había hecho y se apresuró a devolverle la gorra, avergonzada. Joker le cogió la mano y se la detuvo contra la mesa.

- Está bien así, necesito que me de el sol en la cabeza -el piloto esbozó una sonrisa y Shepard le secundó, aliviada. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar del detalle de que él no le había soltado la mano. Inconscientemente tiró de ella, y él la liberó de inmediato.

- Creo que debería intentar dormir...

Joker asintió y se terminó su cerveza.

- Te avisaré en cuanto estemos cerca de Noveria, comandante.

Shepard se levantó de la mesa, resistiéndose contra la necesidad de volverse a sentar. Necesitaba descansar desesperadamente. Necesitaba olvidarse de Jeff Moreau.

************************

Joker se abrochó la chaqueta militar casi hasta las orejas y paseó lentamente por la dársena en la que reposaba la Normandía. Shepard, Alenko y la doctora T'Soni llevaban ya unas cuantas horas en las tripas del complejo mercantil de Noveria, pero a él todavía no le habían llegado los permisos de estancia para la Normandía. Al otro lado del cristal, el cielo plomizo se deshacía en agua nieve y granizo. Pequeños carámbanos empezaban a formarse sobre la perfecta estructura de la fragata. Joker se estremeció, detestaba la nieve.

El joven piloto caminó hacia la garita de control, tratando de entretenerse a cada paso. Detestaba aquella mierda de trabajo. Él era un piloto, no el maldito chico de los recados. Y Pressly podría haber tramitado los papeles perfectamente por sí mismo. Aquello era simplemente lo que le faltaba, un clima asqueroso y un nido de estafadores y traficantes. Todo junto; con un lacito. "Feliz día, Joker".

Joker se acercó a la ventanilla de la recepción una vez más.

- Hola de nuevo -la empleada de aduanas lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella tampoco parecía muy contenta-. No es que tenga ninguna esperanza de conseguir mis papeles... Pero llevo aquí toda la puñetera mañana. Y ¿sabe? -se apoyó sobre el mostrador y contemplo uno de los descoloridos cuadros que adornaban la pared- empiezan a no importarme demasiado sus posibles defensas anti-aereas. Incluso estaría dispuesto a darme una vueltecita por los alrededores, solo para ver si los malditos misiles me quitan el aburrimiento.

La chica observó a Joker de reojo una vez más y abandonó la ventanilla, dejando a Joker otra vez solo frente al cristal.

- Genial, Jeff -dijo Joker para sí mismo-. Lo mismo te arrestan por escándalo público. ¡En Noveria! -soltó un bufido de indignación-. ¡Mierda!

- Oiga -la chica acababa de volver y empujaba una taza de té hacia el frustrado piloto-, comprendo su disgusto. Pero lo único que puedo ofrecerle es esto... -la muchacha sonrió. Era bastante guapa. Joker aceptó la taza con un gesto de la cabeza. Al menos el líquido estaba caliente.

*************************

En los laboratorios de Binary Helix, en el inclemente Pico 15, Liara observaba con horror como su madre, la poderosa matriarca asari Benezia, la miraba con odio. Habían tardado un buen puñado de horas en conseguir los permisos para cruzar el valle Aleutsk desde Puerto Hanshan, todo para encontrarse con un horror tras otro. Liara no había esperado aquel reencuentro con su madre, no después de tantos años de alejamiento.

- Madre -Liara estaba ejerciendo un fuerte autocontrol sobre sí misma para no ponerse a llorar-, tienes que atender a razones. Saren es un peligro para la galaxia, ¡te está utilizando!

Benezia ignoró a su hija y clavó una mirada fría en Shepard, que se mantenía prudentemente cubierta por una de las columnas de la estructura del laboratorio. Benezia ya había ordenado varios ataques sobre los tres comandos, y a pesar de la fuerza biótica de Liara y Alenko, lo cierto era que empezaban a fallarles las fuerzas.

- Vaya, Shepard -escupió con odio-. ¿En serio pensaste que trayendo a mi hija conseguirías aplacarme?

Liara dio un paso al frente, exponiéndose.

- ¡Nadie me obligó a venir! Quería verte, madre, necesitaba hablar contigo. ¡Sé que eres razonable! Por dios...

Benezia puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un murmullo que parecía una invocación. Liara sintió una descarga biótica sobre su cuerpo y perdió el control de sus sistema nervioso mientras se elevaba por el aire para caer después pesadamente sobre el suelo. El golpe la dejó sin respiración, pero Kaidan se apresuró a tirar de ella mientras la cubría disparando a discreción. El biótico lanzó un campo de efecto de masa sobre dos comandos asari mientras esperaba a que la joven doctora se recuperase. Desde su posición, Liara no podía ver a Shepard, enfrascada en una batalla en solitario al otro lado de la sala. La joven asari no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Dejó que el campo biótico la llenase hasta la plenitud y atacó con fuerza a sus oponentes. Shepard remató con dos certeros disparos a la asari que flotaba indefensa en el campo gravitatorio creado por Liara y corrió a refugiarse junto a sus compañeros.

Benezia cayó rendida en el suelo. La matriarca parecía luchar consigo misma, pero después de más de una hora de combate aún parecía dispuesta a combatir.

- Liara... -la voz de Benezia había cambiado sutilmente-, Liara, no podré controlarlo mucho más. Me consume... Me consume...

- ¡Madre! -Liara salió de su escondite, escapando de la mano de Kaidan, que trataba de sujetarla. El biótico se preparó para defender a su compañera. Shepard hizo un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarlo y se acercó a la joven asari-. ¡Madre, por favor!

- Saren controla mi mente -acertó a explicar la matriarca-. Él lo llama el... adoctrinamiento. Apenas tengo fuerzas para liberarme... -la matriarca jadeó como si sintiera un dolor profundo en su mente-. No puedo escapar. Estoy atrapada en mi propia mente mientras mis manos asesinan y torturan... incluso a mi propia hija. Yo... -un gemido escapó de su boca-. Shepard, tenéis que detenerlo. Tenéis que...

Liara dio un paso hacia la matriarca, pero esta vez Kaidan fue más rápido y la detuvo.

- Saren está buscando el relé de Mu -Benezia parecía sufrir con cada palabra que salía de su boca-. Las coordenadas... -la matriarca sacó un pequeño panel de datos de su bolsillo y extendió el brazo hacia Shepard. La espectro se adelantó y lo cogió, quedando a pocos metros de la temible matriarca-. Desconozco los planes de Saren. Pero sé que su nave, el Soberano, oculta un poder temible... Nos destruirá a todos, nos destruirá... -su voz se convirtió en un alarido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de detener el dolor interno que amenazaba con destruirla. Después fijó la vista en Liara-. Hija mía... Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti.

Los ojos de Benezia se tornaron negros de pronto. Shepard apenas pudo apartar a Liara de la descarga mortal de Benezia, que parecía haber perdido el control definitivamente. La joven doctora, sin embargo, no permitió que el dolor la atenazara y utilizó su poder para ayudar a la espectro a derribar a la que un día había sido su madre. Benezia se derrumbó en el suelo, malherida, y dedicó una última mirada a su hija, que se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado.

- No hay ninguna luz... -aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Kaidan apretó el hombro de Liara, tratando de infundirle un poco de ánimo.

- Salgamos de aquí -dijo Shepard.

(continuará...)


	8. Adiós, Noveria

Después de unos meses sin escribir he decidido retomar y acabar el fic sobre Mass Effect. En parte porque me lo habéis pedido (¡mil gracias por los reviews!) y en parte porque ya se notan las ganas de Mass Effect 2. Ya sé que esto no tiene que ver con el fic, pero... ¡¡Menuda pinta que tiene!! Solo espero que Joker siga ahí, que -como ya sabéis- le tengo mucho cariño.

Los spoilers llegados a este punto son inevitables, aunque intento no contarlo todo e interpretar otras cosas a mi manera. Aún así, ahí queda el aviso.

CAPÍTULO 8: Adiós, Noveria.

Jane Shepard se dirigió a las dársenas de la helada colonia de Noveria con expresión sombría. Las revelaciones de la Matriarca Benezia y la triste historia de la reina rachni habían sido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Jane se sentía exhausta y sabía que sus compañeros lo estaban aún más. Kaidan avanzaba detrás de ella, lívido, ayudando a caminar a la maltrecha y acongojada doctora T'Soni. Ahora que conocían las verdaderas intenciones de Saren, el enfrentamiento final parecía casi inevitable.

Jane atravesó las oficinas de la aduana casi sin ver el suelo que pisaba. Apenas reconoció la voz del teniente de vuelo, que aún esperaba los permisos para atracar la Normandía en la colonia. Joker los interceptó, visiblemente alarmado.

- Jeff... - la voz de la espectro era más débil que de costumbre. Jane hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a Kaidan que siguiera adelante. Liara estaba realmente afectada y necesitaba descanso. El marine asintió y se deslizó como una sombra hacia la nave-. Ya no necesitamos los permisos. Nos vamos.

Joker arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Benezia está muerta y... -Jane extendió la mano y mostró un pequeño disco plateado- tenemos esto. Parece que son las coordenadas para llegar a un relé de masa... El relé Mu.

- Ya veo. ¿Y una vez que atravesemos el tal relé Mu?

- Eso es lo que aún no sabemos. Creo que deberíamos reunirnos... o tal vez...

En ese momento la chica de la aduana apareció de nuevo con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Jeff! Por fin están los permisos -el piloto se dirigió al mostrador mientras Jane observaba la escena pensativa. Joker intercambió unas palabras con la muchacha y finamente volvió junto a la espectro.

- Si quieres quedarte, Comandante, estás a tiempo...

Jane lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes una cita?

Joker no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se bajó la visera azul sobre los ojos y avanzó hacia la Normandía.

********************

Jane dejó a Joker tratando de localizar las coordenadas del relé Mu y bajó a las cubiertas inferiores para hablar con la doctora Chawkas antes de reunir al equipo. Garrus y Wrax se habían cruzado con ella en el lentísimo ascensor, Tali seguía en la sala de máquinas y la soldado Williams parecía entretenida en una teleconferencia privada. Jane no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación al pasar por su lado.

- ... Creo que ella tiene otros intereses. Pero ahora la que está por medio es esa alien azul - Jane frunció el ceño, ¿estaba hablando de Liara?- No creo que a Kaidan le vayan ese tipo de bichos, de todas formas. Ah, y por cierto, ¿has hablado ya con...?

La voz de Williams se desvaneció cuando Jane atravesó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse al teniente Alenko justo al otro lado de la puerta. Kaidan se cuadró de forma automática.

- ¿Cómo está la doctora T'Soni? -preguntó Shepard-. ¿Has estado con ella todo este tiempo?

Kaidan titubeó antes de contestar.

- Me pidió que me quedara con ella. A fin de cuentas ha perdido a su madre... - Jane asintió y Kaidan continuó hablando, visiblemente más relajado-. No ha sufrido heridas físicas, pero está conmocionada. Supongo que es normal dada su edad... -Jane arqueó las cejas interrogativa-. Quiero decir, que a pesar de su edad real no es más que una niña, y es lógico... Es lógico que necesite el apoyo de alguien más adulto -el marine estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba explicando las cosas con claridad-. No me interesan las aliens, Comandante. No son... mi tipo.

Shepard reprimió una sonrisa ante la evidente incomodidad del teniente Alenko.

- Está bien, Kaidan, no tiene nada de malo que te muestres compasivo con una compañera. A mí no me molesta.

Kaidan asintió, aunque aún se sentía confuso.

- Quiero decir que... a mí...

Jane alzó una mano, haciendo callar al biótico.

- No hacen falta más explicaciones, en serio. Sea lo que sea, confío en ti -Alenko guardó silencio, algo decepcionado por la interrupción-. Ahora necesito hablar unos minutos con Chawkas. ¿Podrías reunir al resto del equipo? Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que hemos descubierto allí abajo.

Kaidan asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a la espectro sumida en una mezcla de tristeza y ternura.

*****************************

Joker manipuló el pequeño disco plateado con destreza. El contenido estaba codificado, como era de preveer, pero el piloto ya se las había visto en otras ocasiones con códigos similares. Resultaba de mucha utilidad cuando tu puesto no sólo incluía despegues y aterrizajes, sino también de comunicaciones, espionaje, burocracia variada y demás. Joker tecleó varias combinaciones de algoritmos, tratando de desencriptar la valiosa información, y al cabo de un rato los datos de posición del relé Mu aparecían en pantalla.

- Te tengo... -Joker introdujo los datos en el sistema de navegación de la Normandía y una nueva posición apareció en el mapa de la galaxia en Hawking Eta, en los sistemas Términus. No era un buen sitio para tomarse unas vacaciones.

En ese momento el panel de comunicaciones recibió una llamada entrante del Consejo. Joker pasó la llamada a la sala de conferencias para que Shepard pudiera hacerse cargo y la llamó por megafonía. A los pocos minutos la espectro solicitaba comienzo de transmisión.

- Comandante Shepard -era la voz de la consejera asari-, hemos recibido una inquietante transmisión procedente de Virmire. Proviene de una unidad salariana apostada en el planeta para investigar los movimientos de Saren y parece crítica.

- Entiendo -Jane sentía el cuerpo en tensión.

- Nos gustaría que escuchases la transmisión.

El canal comenzó a crepitar en un estallido de estática y ruido blanco. Joker, desde la cabina de vuelo, intentó limpiar la señal, pero estaba terriblemente dañada. El mensaje había sido lanzado por el canal reservado para las comunicaciones de emergencia, pero era casi incomprensible. Después de escucharlo, Shepard guardó silencio.

- Sería muy recomendable que partieseis lo antes posible hacia Virmire. Sea lo que sea lo que han encontrado los salarianos, seguramente estará relacionado con Saren, y por tanto con vuestra misión -la asari guardó silencio, y el turiano finalizó la conversación-. Esperamos que estés a la altura, Shepard, hasta ahora no tenemos nada.

- Haré todo lo posible por averiguar qué ocurre -Jane se mordió los labios, ligeramente molesta, mientras la línea que la comunicaba con la Ciudadela se cortaba. Casi de inmediato escuchó la voz familiar de Joker.

- ¿Nuevo destino?

- Sí, no tiene sentido esperar más. Vamos a Virmire.

Jane abandonó la sala de comunicaciones y se dirigió a la cabina de piloto, para tomar asiento al lado del pelirrojo. Hubiese preferido tener más tiempo para investigar el antiguo relé. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que allí estaba el conducto que buscaba Saren...

- Van a ser unas cuantas horas, Comandante. Este condenado sitio está muy cerca de los mundos de la frontera.

Jane asintió.

- Creo que necesito descansar -comentó la espectro, sin mucho convencimiento. Sentía la necesidad de quedarse con el piloto, pero sabía que aquello no era demasiado correcto. Le estaba dando demasiadas esperanzas... O tal vez se las daba a ella misma.

Joker hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se mantuvo atento a los diferentes paneles mientras comprobaba que todo funcionaba correctamente. Jane lo observó pensativa y él pronto giró la cabeza hacia ella. Los dos guardaron silencio y se observaron por un momento. Por una vez, Joker no sentía el impulso de hablar, aunque notaba cómo su pulso se aceleraba por momentos. Sin poderlo evitar, estiró la mano y acarició el rostro de la espectro.

- Será mejor que duermas un rato -comentó el piloto-. Yo me ocupo de todo mientras tanto.

Jane sujetó la mano de Joker junto a su rostro por un instante, y por fin se levantó y se retiró a su camarote.

(Continuará...)


	9. Confesiones

Hace muuucho, muuuucho tiempo... Vale, ha sido un parón muy grande en la escritura de este fic. Había que ponerle remedio. Aquí va uno de los últimos capítulos (posiblemente el penúltimo). Es una lástima que no haya más fics de Mass Effect en español (parece que poseo el triste honor de ser la única que los escribe), así que he decidido ponerle remedio en cuanto acabe éste. Aunque el próximo estará basado en Mass Effect 2 y el protagonista no será Joker. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews!

CAPITULO 9: CONFESIONES

Virmire… Quién iba a pensar que Virmire iba a suponer tantas cosas. Shepard apenas podía ordenar las horas que habían pasado en el maldito planeta en su cabeza. Virmire… La espectro cogió aire. Tenía que acabar aquella misión y después… Después ya vería.

-La pérdida de Ashley es… -la mayoría bajaron la mirada. Shepard sentía un nudo en el estómago y era la menos indicada para aquel panegírico. Sacudió la cabeza-. La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Se ofreció voluntaria para una misión poco menos que suicida y no sobrevivió. Ninguno lo hizo. Todo el grupo dio la vida para que pudiéramos llegar hasta Saren. Y ahora lo único que podemos hacer es agradecerle el esfuerzo y no tirarlo a la basura.

La voz de Kaidan retumbó en la habitación.

-Había otras opciones -Jane clavó la vista en el soldado-. Había otra opción, Comandante.

Jane asintió lentamente, sin dejar de observar al soldado. _Sí, podrías haber muerto tú, kaidan. Podría haberla salvado y haber dejado que explotaras con la bomba. La misión hubiera concluido con éxito y te hubiese perdido a ti_.

-Sí, había otra opción -dijo finalmente-. Y estaríamos diciendo lo mismo.

Kaidan guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Shepard no tenía nada más que decir, así que dejó que el grupo se dispersase. Kaidan permaneció junto a la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. La espectro se acercó a él, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Kaidan -el soldado no levantó la mirada-. Kaidan, no podía salvaros a los dos.

Él asintió. EL biótico estaba tenso y ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

-¿Y por qué me escogiste a mí? -Kaidan sonrió tristemente-. Sé que ninguna respuesta me va a gustar, pero este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Aquel comentario cogió a Shepard por sorpresa.

-Te escogí porque eras más valioso que Ashley -era la verdad, pura y llana. Ashley era un buen soldado, pero no poseía las capacidades del biótico. Ni siquiera había llegado a conectar con ella. La decisión era sencilla, cualquiera lo hubiera entendido.

Kaidan movió la cabeza sopesando las palabras de la espectro.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Puro análisis táctico?

-¿Me estás pidiendo algún tipo de confesión? -Jane se sentía repentinamente molesta. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar si sentía algo por aquel hombre o… por cualquier otro.

-Me preocupaba pensar que nuestra amistad pudiese haber afectado tu decisión -Jane no dijo nada-. No sería correcto.

Jane meditó su respuesta unos instantes. Sí, era cierto, también aquello había influido. Apreciaba a Kaidan como nunca había llegado a apreciar a Ashley. Pero no había habido maldad en su decisión.

-Eso también influyó -confesó-. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, piensa que estaba más cerca de ti, que era más importante defender la bomba y que eres un soldado de graduación superior, y encima biótico. Eras la decisión lógica, independientemente de mis sentimientos.

Kaidan asintió y clavó sus ojos oscuros en la espectro.

-¿Existen sentimientos, entonces?

Jane enrojeció. La situación se estaba volviendo demasiado íntima.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida. Sintió que Kaidan se movía detrás de ella hacia la puerta, pero no se volvió. _¿Existen sentimientos?_

La espectro se dirigió hacia el ascensor y observó con alarma que el biótico la seguía. Justo lo que le hacía falta, un buen rato encerrada en aquella caja de lata. Kaidan se retiró hacia la parte de atrás y se apoyó en la pared mientras observaba el techo del ascensor. Shepard intentó hacer lo mismo, pero la situación era demasiado tensa.

-Tal vez… -empezó.

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto a solas. En la Ciudadela -lanzó una mirada de reojo al soldado-. Si quieres.

El marine asintió y sonrió levemente.

* * *

Hacía rato que Joker había introducido las coordenadas del relé de masa en la consola, pero el viaje iba a ser bastante largo. En su opinión volver a la Ciudadela era una pérdida de tiempo, pero Jane estaba empeñada en hacer las cosas al estilo del Consejo. Así que vuelta a la Ciudadela otra vez. Al menos podrían tomar algo, descansar, olvidarse de la destrucción del universo conocido... Cosas en las que siempre resultaba agradable pensar.

Joker comprobó los paneles una vez más y abandonó la cabina satisfecho. Necesitaba una ducha. También a él le había afectado la muerte de Ashley. No había hablado mucho con ella, pero le parecía una persona agradable. Sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a Joker no era la muerte de una mujer joven con toda la vida por delante, sino los motivos por los que Jane había decidido salvar a Alenko y abandonar a Ashley a su suerte. ¿Era un capullo por sentirse celoso? Sí, lo era. No cabía duda.

Joker entró en las duchas y se desvistió. Necesitaba agua, jabón, tal vez una cerveza. No podía sacarse a Jane Shepard de la cabeza. Habían llegado a tener cierto trato íntimo y no podía negarlo, estaba loco por besarla. Abrió el agua fría y dejó que le cayera encima con un escalofrío. Recordaba cada pequeño momento que habían pasado juntos, cada roce. Ella le estaba dando esperanzas, ¿no? Giró la manilla del agua hacia el frío otra vez. Si aquello duraba demasiado tiempo se iba a volver loco.

Y entonces, justo cuando el agua empezaba a sacarlo de sus descabellados pensamientos, otra ducha se activó al otro lado del panel. Joker no sentía ningún deseo de compartir la ducha, especialmente si el otro ocupante era una mujer, así que se frotó vigorosamente, se aclaró el pelo y se enrolló la toalla alrededor de las caderas. No había acabado de secarse cuando Jane Shepard entró en los vestuarios con el pelo húmedo y una simple toalla de la SSV Normandía por toda vestimenta.

Joker tragó saliva.

-Comandante -dijo, a modo de saludo. Estaba tan atragantado que no entendía cómo había pronunciado aquellas cuatro sílabas.

La espectro no parecía mucho más tranquila.

-No te había oído -se había quedado parada en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido ducharse en el baño común?

Joker se sentía estúpido. Llevaba media hora fantaseando con aquella mujer y ahora se le presentaba medio desnuda en la habitación. ¿Y qué quería hacer él? Ponerse los calzoncillos y salir corriendo.

-Ya -¿Ya? ¿Qué clase de contestación era aquella?-. Estamos de camino al relé de masa y… Bueno, ya está fijado el rumbo. Tardaremos unas horas.

Shepard lo observó muy seria y asintió.

-Gracias, teniente -el teniente no se movió. Jane dirigió la mirada hacia la toalla que Joker mantenía firmemente sujeta alrededor de la cadera. Era extraño pensar que aquel hombre tenía la enfermedad de Brolik. En apariencia parecía un hombre normal, e incluso atractivo. Joker soportó el escrutinio con paciencia y después frunció el ceño.

-Creo que debería vestirme.

La espectro enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿De verdad lo había estado observando con total descaro? Aquella misión la estaba trastornando por completo. Decidió que el piloto necesitaba un poco de intimidad y señaló hacia las duchas con el propósito de retirarse, pero Joker no había esperado más indicaciones. Se había dado la vuelta, había dejado caer la toalla y había comenzado a vestirse sin hacer más comentarios. Shepard no esperaba completar su análisis con tantos detalles, así que escapó hacia las duchas con la imagen del trasero de Jeff Moreau clavado en la retina.

* * *

Kaidan había tenido problemas para llegar al Flux a la hora convenida. La joven doctora T'Soni parecía demasiado interesada en él y el Flux habría sido el lugar ideal para intentar flirtear con el marine de nuevo. Kaidan había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para convencerla de que acompañar a los otros a dar un paseo por los jardines era una idea mucho mejor. Y allí estaba, solo en una mesa y esperando que Jane Shepard apareciese… o no.

Jane se retrasó lo justo para no parecer descortés, pero no parecía muy contenta. Tomó asiento frente al marine y pidió una copa de algo fuerte, apto para humanos.

-Anderson me acompañará a ver al Consejo por la mañana, no puedo quedarme hasta tarde -Kaidan asintió. Tal y como estaban las cosas aquello era mejor que nada-. Te prometí que hablaríamos…

-Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo para después. Cuando acabemos la misión…

Jane apuró el contenido de la copa y pidió otra.

-No, no. Yo… -jugó con el vaso mientras buscaba las palabras- sé que te he estado evitando. Sé que te he cortado muchas veces.

Kaidan alzó una ceja.

-¿Entonces ya sabes lo que quiero decirte? ¿Es por eso que me has… evitado?

La espectro se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible que esté equivocada. Yo no quiero perderte, Kaidan -le aferró una mano y la apretó con fuerza-. Eres un amigo.

Kaidan aceptó el gesto con más pena que alegría.

-¿Y si no quisiera ser solo un amigo?

-¿No quieres?

Kaidan sacudió la cabeza, cogido en su propia trampa.

-Es evidente que no -confesó al fin.

Jane sonrió, pero agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada. Apreciaba al teniente Alenko, pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuese suficiente para corresponder a los sentimientos del marine.

Kaidan observó con tristeza el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la espectro.

-Espero no haberte molestado, comandante.

-Jane -corrigió ella-. Kaidan, creo que no es momento de volver a las formalidades.

El soldado asintió, pero guardó silencio. Apuró el vaso y pidió otra copa del mismo licor.

-¿Es por Joker?

Aquella pregunta cogió a la espectro por sorpresa. Jane no pudo evitar recordar la escena de la ducha y sintió que la cara le ardía de pronto. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el soldado, que esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-¿Sigues afirmando que no hay nada entre vosotros?

Jane tragó saliva.

-Lo cierto es que no hay nada -contestó al fin-. Pero tampoco puedo decir que vaya a haber algo entre tú y yo, Kaidan. Ni siquiera sé si saldremos vivos de esta.

Kaidan sonrió.

-Prométeme que, si todo acaba bien, me dejarás invitarte a tomar algo.

-Eso está hecho, teniente.

* * *

Jane Shepard, primer espectro de la humanidad, acababa de ser despojada de todas sus atribuciones sin ningún miramiento. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de defenderse. Era la peor mañana de su vida, estaba segura. Anderson tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda. El embajador Udina era un necio y lo único que quería era lamer los asientos de los estirados Consejeros. Así que la reunión había sido un auténtico desastre que había terminado con la Normandía anclada en la Ciudadela.

_Estábamos tan cerca…_

Jane estaba tan furiosa que apenas podía pensar. Sacudió la puerta de su taquilla en un vano intento por acceder a sus armas, pero la puerta no se abrió. Al final se dejó caer contra la taquilla, frustrada.

-¿Estás bien, comandante? -La voz de Joker la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Jeff -Jane suspiró, abatida-. No es mi mejor día, la verdad.

Joker se acarició la nuca, pensativo.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar esto. Respondemos ante la Alianza, no ante el Consejo, podemos…

Shepard lo cortó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Los canales oficiales están cerrados. Han sido bastante claros al respecto.

-¿Cerrados? ¿Y vamos a aceptarlo? -Joker no sabía si se sentía defraudado o molesto ante la actitud de la espectro-. ¿Y desde dónde tendremos las mejores vistas cuando los Segadores nos ataquen? Porque ya que nos vamos a quedar sentados, al menos que sea en un buen sitio.

Shepard encajó el sarcasmo de Joker con resignación. Se llevó las manos a la frente y se apartó el corto cabello de la cara.

-Se me ocurrirá algo, sólo deja que me aclare un poco.

Joker asintió.

-Si puedo ayudarte dímelo -la espectro guardó silencio y Joker vaciló-. Espero no haberme pasado diciéndote esto…

-¿Eres siempre tan cauteloso?

Joker no entendió muy bien el significado de la pregunta, así que aventuró una respuesta.

-Siempre tengo un plan B, comandante. Ya me conoces -la espectro sonrió-. Jane, estoy aquí por ti. Pero estamos en un callejón sin salida y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados haciendo el idiota -Joker cogió aire y sacudió la cabeza. Después se quitó la gorra y la estrujó entre las manos-. Me gustaría dejar las cosas claras, para empezar. Se supone que somos el orgullo de la Flota. ¿Qué somos, Jane? ¿Somos agentes valiosos o simples peones?

La espectro se encogió de hombros.

-Depende de a quién preguntes -suspiró-. Yo también estoy harta, Jeff. Creo que necesitamos un poco de iniciativa…

Joker sonrió.

-Ahá… ¿Has pensado en algo, comandante? -Joker cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sacudió la cabeza-. No sé qué estoy diciendo. Siempre tienes algo pensado, ¿no? Por eso me gus… -vaciló-. Por eso te aprecio, comandante -corrigió.

Shepard bajó la mirada, complacida a la vez que un poco avergonzada por la casi declaración del piloto. Dejó que la sonrisa tonta muriera en sus labios antes de contestar con un guiño.

-Ten cuidado, Jeff. Cuando todo esto acabe puede que preste más atención a lo que dices…

Joker alzó una ceja.

-Aye, Aye… ¿De vuelta al trabajo después de jugar conmigo, comandante? Eres diferente, lo sabes, ¿no?

El piloto tendió una mano hacia la espectro para ayudarla a levantarse. Shepard aceptó la mano cálida del piloto y se incorporó sin contar con que Joker era más fuerte de lo que parecía. La espectro prácticamente aterrizó en los brazos del pelirrojo, y éste no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse de ella. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, ambos seguros de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Joker estrechó el abrazo y Jane cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento del piloto cerca de sus labios.

- Siento interrumpir, comandante -la voz de Kaidan hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Jane se separó del piloto y observó al marine, de pie junto a la puerta-. Acaba de llegar un mensaje del capitán Anderson.

La expresión del soldado era inescrutable, pero Shepard estaba segura de que aquella escena lo había herido en lo más hondo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Sólo que te reúnas con él dentro de media hora. En el Flux.

Kaidan se retiró sin decir nada más. Shepard resistió la tentación de correr detrás de él para darle explicaciones. A fin de cuentas lo que había visto no necesitaba más aclaración. Se volvió hacia Joker, que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

-Será mejor que te reúnas con Anderson -dijo el piloto-. Yo reuniré al equipo. Por si acaso.

Jane asintió, intercambió una breve mirada con Joker y abandonó la habitación.

(Continuará…)


End file.
